


Потенциал для пигментации

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlocked - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, shameless fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок сталкивается с тайной пигментации кожиили«Шерлок и дело о неожиданно обнаруженной веснушке».
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Потенциал для пигментации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the potential for pigmentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260816) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



У Джона Ватсона веснушка на бедре, прямо на изгибе подвздошного гребня. Этот факт бесит Шерлока до бесконечности, потому что она _пряталась_ от _него_ , единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.

Теперь, найдя её, он уже не намерен позволить ей снова скрыться.

− Шерлок, это становится просто смешно. Честно говоря, это просто точка на моей коже. Нет необходимости начинать планировать свадьбу между вами двумя.

В голосе Джона слышится насмешка и лёгкое раздражение, но Шерлок не обращает на это внимания, сосредоточившись на коричнево-персиковой крапинке на коже Джона.

− Тише, Джон. Я же работаю.

− Чёрт побери, _нет_ , мерзавец. Ты уже почти полчаса ковыряешься и пялишься на мою ногу, а мне действительно нужно в туалет. Так что, если бы ты просто мог...

− Я же сказал, _тише_ , Джон, − настаивает Шерлок. − Это имеет первостепенное значение. − Уголки его рта приподнимаются при вздохе Джона: смирение и поражение.

Победа.

− Она _появилась недавно_ , − сообщает детектив и прижимает кончик пальца к этому месту, находясь достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться носом кожи Джона. Он пришёл к такому выводу, разглядывая пятнышко в течение сорока пяти минут и двенадцати секунд.

− Значит, ты всё-таки догадался? − говорит Джон, закатывая глаза и с нежностью улыбаясь. Шерлок сползает с кровати и прижимается своим худым телом к Джону.

− М-м-м... − мычит он, медленно и дразняще поглаживая рукой обнажённое бедро Джона. − А теперь мне интересно, какие ещё маленькие пятнышки скрывает от меня твоё тело. − Он скромно приподнимает бровь, и Джон потягивается, ухмыляясь.

− Что, опять я? − Он наклоняется, толкает Шерлока на спину и садится на него верхом. − А как насчёт _тебя_?

Шерлок фыркает и сжимает длинными пальцами бёдра Джона. − Доктор, а мне уже пора на медосмотр? − мурлычет он, медленно проводя ногтями по коже Джона, ухмыляясь при виде еле заметной дрожи другого мужчины.

Наклонившись, Джон покусывает шею Шерлока, медленно толкаясь. − О да, детектив, пора. Я думаю, что это действительно так. И к тому же осмотр _всего тела_.


End file.
